Promise Me
by Chloris9
Summary: On their way to Luca to celebrate the final defeat of Sin, Lulu makes a promise to Yuna concerning a certain blitzer. Will she be able to follow through while she's still so uncertain? Lukka plz r
1. Promise Me Happiness

AN: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it kinda ran away. So here's part one and part two will be out soon, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of the places or characters. I am making no money off of this so please don't sue.

Chapter One: Promise Me Happiness

The morning breeze was cool and refreshing as Lulu walked up the steps to the deck of Cid's airship. She stretched her arms above her head as she walked to the railing to watch the clouds below. She was glad to be on the final stretch of their journey home. Although they had defeated Sin for good over four months ago, every place they stopped at wanted to through a huge celebration in their honor and, of course, Yuna let them. Yuna felt that after all they've been through, the people of Spira deserved to celebrate and have fun, even if it did slow down their journey home. Lulu agreed with Yuna, but thought it was ridiculous to spend almost a whole week in each place. She didn't see how anyone could take three days to plan a party, a day to have the party, and then another day to recover from the all-night event.

Thus, Lulu was very happy that they were almost to Luca where the last major celebration was to be held. Sure, Besaid would probably have a welcome home party for them, but it wouldn't seem like such a chore since they would _finally_ be home.

Lulu gazed languidly at the passing clouds for a few moments more before noticing Yuna join her.

"Good morning." She greeted her quietly.

Yuna returned the greeting and returned to looking out, almost dejectedly, over the railing.

She was actually quite worried about how Yuna was handling losing Tidus. Though she put on a good face for everyone, Lulu knew Yuna was hurting.

"How are you doing," Lulu asked, looking over at Yuna.

"Oh, I'm fine," she responded quickly, "just glad to be almost home."

Lulu knew she wasn't being honest. "I meant about everything. The pilgrimage, losing Tidus." She knew she was being pushy, but she couldn't help Yuna if she wouldn't talk about it.

Yuna looked down sadly. She didn't really want to talk about Tidus, but Lulu was like an older sister to her and she had gone through the same thing with losing Chappu. "It hurts still. A lot." She said slowly, raising her head to look at Lulu.

The second Lulu saw the tears in Yuna's eyes she stepped forward and hugged her close. "I know it hurts," she said, "and it will for awhile yet, but it will get better. You just have to focus on the little things that make you happy to get through the day. Then the days will add up to weeks and the weeks to months and you will notice that you feel a little better. You just have to take it slow." Lulu finished looking down at Yuna.

Yuna nodded in understanding. "I know. That's why I have agreed to go to all of the celebrations on our way home. Watching everyone else being so happy makes me a little happier as well," she explained, her voice a little muffled against Lulu's shoulder. "I became a Summoner so that I could buy the people of Spira a little bit of peace and happiness. Watching these celebrations reminds me that I succeeded and that knowledge brings me a little bit of happiness as well." She stepped out of Lulu's arms at this point and looked up at her. "Do you know what would make me really happy?" She asked.

Lulu shook her head no.

"To see _you_ happy again. I went through this so that _everyone_ could be happy, including you."

Lulu looked confused. "But I am happy. Sin is gone for good and we are in an eternal Calm. What more could I want?"

"No you're not, you've been in the same angry, depressed state since Chappu died. I know you loved him, but it's been _years_ and it would make me so happy to see you have a little bit of fun, even for a short while. Just to let me know that you're recovering." Yuna said earnestly, looking directly into Lulu's eyes.

Lulu looked away. "I have recovered, even if it doesn't seem like it. I no longer live in the past and I, I…" she let out a sigh of defeat. "It's complicated."

"What is it?" Yuna asked worriedly. "You fell for someone else, didn't you?"

Lulu gave a short nod in response.

"Isn't that a good thing? You're not disrespecting his memory by moving on. I think he'd want you to be happy, no matter what."

"You don't understand," Lulu said, shaking her head.

Yuna paused for a moment, thinking. "It's Wakka, isn't it?" It was common knowledge to everyone on the pilgrimage, except Lulu of course, that Wakka was in love with Lulu. It wasn't until this moment that Yuna realized that Lulu was in love with him as well.

Lulu looked down and blushed slightly. "Yes. I feel like I am betraying Chappu by falling for his brother, but Wakka is _so_ good to me."

"I stand by what I said earlier," Yuna said, making Lulu look at her. "I think Chappu would want you to be happy, _no matter what_. You should give it a try with Wakka."

"I don't know, I doubt he even thinks of me as more than a friend anyway."

Yuna smiled slightly at this. "You'd be surprised."

Lulu gave her a quizzical look.

Yuna studied her for a moment. "Spend the celebration in Luca with him and see how it goes. If it works out then great and if it doesn't, I'm sure you will have enjoyed the evening anyway and at least you'll know."

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

"For me? Please? I still want to see you happy and I think this will help." Yuna pleaded, putting on her best sad puppy face.

Lulu seriously doubted spending the whole night with Wakka would do anything else but make her feel foolish and she especially didn't see how she would enjoy this celebration when she hated all the others, but it would make Yuna happy. It was her original intent this morning to make Yuna feel better and if this helped even a little, then she would indulge her.

"Fine." Was Lulu's only response.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Yuna smiled brightly and gave Lulu a quick hug before running back down below deck.

Lulu leaned against the railing, once again staring out at the clouds. Lulu still felt like she was betraying Chappu a little bit, but deep down knew that Yuna was right, he'd want her to be happy. She smiled wryly. _'Great, now all I have to do is trick Wakka into asking me to the party, convince him to fall madly in love with me, and then marry him.'_ She leaned her head against the railing in defeat. This was _so_ not going to work out.

AN: I know Wakka wasn't in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one and there'll be a lot of interaction between him and Lulu. Thanx for reading and please review. Concrit is appreciated but flames will be ignored.


	2. Promise Me Truth

AN: Ok, so here's chapter 2, hope the length doesn't throw anyone off. I thought about splitting it in two, but I wanted to keep the theme of one promise per chapter. Like I promised at the end of last chapter, Wakka is in this chapter and Rikku is as well.

KathleenDee: Your review totally made my day Monday, Tuesday, and half of today :) I'm really glad you like my story and you got your wish: it went from a oneshot to three chapters and is now definitely going to have four. It'll probably stay at four though, my muse has stopped giving me plot points to add in, but chapter three will probably be as long as this one though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of the places or characters. I am making no money off of this so please don't sue.

Chapter Two: Promise Me Truth

It was evening when they finally arrived in Luca. Everyone was thrilled to be off the ship… until they saw the crowd that had gathered to meet them. There was literally thousands of screaming, over-excited people lining a walkway that had been cleared for the group to get the inn they were staying at. People were jostling eachother trying to get a look and those who were closest to the barriers were leaning over trying to touch them.

Yuna, unfazed as usual, walked out in front smiling brightly and waving. Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka, who were trailing behind her a bit, all shared a look and moved in closer to Yuna.

"I sure wish Kimahri was still here," Rikku muttered to the other two. "We could use the support right about now." They had parted ways with the Ronso at his home at Mt. Gagazet towards the beginning of their return journey.

"Don't worry, these people don't mean any harm," Lulu reassured her. "I doubt there will be any real trouble. Just keep your eyes open."

"Yeah, crazy people do some crazy things sometimes." Rikku said, fixing a hesitant grin to her face for the crowd. Lulu saw this and fixed a small smile on her face as well, but the effect was somewhat ruined do to clenched teeth.

Wakka laughed at Rikku's comment. "I guess our job as guardians has been reduced to lookin' out for the occasional lunatic, ya." This got a laugh out of Rikku and made Lulu's small smile real, not that anyone other than Wakka could tell the difference.

Wakka smiled as well, basking in the joy Lulu's smile brought him. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about her, she would always be Chappu's girl, but he couldn't help it. Lulu may seem cold to everyone else, but he knew she was kind and loyal on the inside and she was fun to be around once you got used to her sarcastic sense of humor.

'_Maybe I should tell her, ya? Just so she knows how I feel.'_ Wakka mused to himself. _'Nah, she'd hate me forever and I don' want to lose her friendship. But still, I should.'_

Lulu, however, was completely oblivious to Wakka's internal struggle. '_Just 15 more yards. That's all. 14 now. Keep smiling. I hate these things.'_

Rikku, on the other hand, noticed how Wakka kept glancing wistfully at Lulu. _'Ok, this is my last chance to convince Wakka to take Lulu to the party. I have to make a really good argument this time.'_ Rikku's gaze settled on Yuna and she grinned mischievously. _'Time to call in backup.'_

* * *

Lulu shut the door to her room quickly and leaned against it, sighing in relief. She was _so_ glad to be away from the crowds of people. Straitening, she looked around the spacious room. It had a 

large bed to one side with a desk and chair to the other. There was also a sitting area with a couple of squishy chairs and a balcony with an ocean view. In other words, way more than what she needed.

Rolling her eyes at the wasted space, she began unpacking. She tried to keep her mind on what she was doing and not on Wakka, but she failed miserably. _'What am I supposed to do? Just walk up to him and ask him to attend the party with me? He'd think I'm a fool.'_ She collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling as if it had answers. '_Who am I kidding, he's never going to agree to go with me. Except maybe as a friend…_' Lulu sat up and smiled. It wasn't a great plan, hell it wasn't even good, but it would get him to take her and she could work from there.

* * *

Rikku cracked open her door and peered out, making sure no one was in the hallway. Seeing no one, she tip-toed out and soundlessly shut the door behind her. She scurried down the hall to Yuna's room and tapped quietly on the door before slipping in without waiting for a response.

"Rikku! You could have waited a moment." Yuna exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to get caught." She explained.

"Oh? And what is so important that you have to sneak into my rooms for?"

Rikku grinned, "I need your help."

"Oh no, Rikku! I'm not going to get in trouble by helping you with one of your plans again!"

"Please. I swear it's really, really important and we won't get into any trouble at all." Rikku begged, pouting a little for effect.

"Just tell me what it is already and I'll decide to whether to help you or not." Yuna said, fearing the worst.

"Ok, so you know how Wakka really likes Lulu, right? Well, I've been trying _forever_ to get him to ask Lulu to one of these parties we keep going to but he won't. This is our last really big party so I really, really need your help in convincing him it's a good idea. I swear that if Lulu says no and then finds out we were involved and tries to kill us I'll take all the blame and"

"Alright Rikku, I get the idea," Yuna cut in giving her poor friend a moment to breathe. Yuna couldn't believe her luck, just this morning she had gotten Lulu to promise to attend the party with Wakka and here was the perfect opportunity to help make that happen. Not that she doubted her friend's word, but Lulu was very private person and this whole thing is probably very hard for her, so if she could make it a little easier by getting Wakka to ask her rather than the other way around, then she would.

Yuna looked at Rikku and smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I always thought they would make a great couple if Wakka could just get the nerve to tell her how he feels. So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, first we have to corner Wakka, and you'll probably have to do the cornering because he's been avoiding me lately, then…"

* * *

Yuna stood with her ear pressed to the door listening for when Wakka came out of his room. After a few moments, she heard the distinct sound of another door opening and, praying that it was actually Wakka this time because she had gotten a rather odd look from Lulu earlier, she flung open her door and stepped out.

"Oh, hi Wakka." _'Thank Yevon it was him this time.'_

"Um, hi…" Wakka responded a little confused. Yuna wasn't usually so happy to see him.

"You simply must see the view from my balcony, it's gorgeous!" Yuna said brightly, moving quickly down the hall closer to him.

"Um, Yuna, our balconies face the same direction, so, um, wouldn't we have the same view, ya?"

Uh oh, she hadn't thought of this. "But you have to see mine." Before Wakka could protest, she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him back to her room. Rikku, who was waiting behind the door, slammed it shut and stood in front of it to block any escape attempts.

"Ok, this is how it's going to work," Yuna stated firmly. "After dinner tonight you're going to go walking with Lulu and ask her to go with you to the party tomorrow."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way!" Rikku said earnestly. "You guys would have so much more fun if you went together than separately."

"But she doesn't love me! Look, I don' want to make things awkward between us, ya."

Lulu chose that moment to burst in. "What is going on in here? Why are you all shouting at eachother?"

The other three exchanged a glance, trying to come up with something to say that didn't involve actually telling Lulu what they were arguing about.

Lulu, however, was taking in how Yuna and Rikku seemed to have Wakka cornered against a wall and what she had heard Wakka say as she came in the door. _'Yuna _told_ them! She and Rikku must be trying to convince him to take me to the party and he said no because he doesn't feel the same and he'll feel awkward around me.'_ With a growl, Lulu turned on her heel and stormed out the door and down the hall.

Rikku looked confused. "What'd we do?"

"I don' know, but I'm gonna go talk to her. See if she's alright, ya." Wakka said and started heading for the door.

"No, wait. I think I know what's wrong and I should go talk to her." Yuna said hurriedly and rushed out the door after Lulu.

Wakka and Rikku looked at eachother and shrugged. If Yuna said she knew what was wrong, then she could probably fix it as well.

* * *

Lulu walked angrily down the beach muttering to herself. "I can't _believe_ she told them. Something I told her in _confidence_…"

"Lulu, _wait_!" Yuna yelled as she ran to catch up with her friend.

Lulu ignored her and just kept walking.

"Look, I don't know what you think happened…" Yuna started.

Lulu turned on her heel and glared at Yuna. "I'll tell you what I think happened: I think I told you my feelings in confidence and you ran and told everyone!"

"You don't understand"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. Now Wakka doesn't want to be near me because he'll feel awkward."

"But that's _not_ what happened! I _swear_ I didn't tell anyone what you told me."

Lulu looked at her hard. Seeing no lie on her face she asked quietly "Then tell me what happened."

"Rikku approached me with the idea of getting Wakka to ask you to the party. I went along with it because I thought it would be easier on you if he asked you instead of the other way around. I swear I didn't tell either Rikku or Wakka about your feelings. I just took the opportunity that presented itself."

Lulu shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been able to think of anything else all day so I just assumed…"

Yuna smiled and hugged her. "It's ok. No hard feelings."

"Wait, why does Rikku want Wakka to ask me to the party?"

"Oh, you know Rikku and her crazy schemes."

"The ones that usually result in trouble?"

"Yes, she thought you two would make a cute couple and has gone about setting you up." Yuna giggled at the surprised look on Lulu's face. "I happen to think she's right about this one though."

Lulu blushed and looked down smiling. "Do you really think we stand a chance, Wakka and I, as a couple?"

Yuna smiled and nodded.

**Meanwhile in Yuna's room**

Rikku looked over at Wakka as he paced, rubbing the back of his neck. She thought it was sweet how worried he was about Lulu.

"Now you really have to ask her to the party."

"Don' you think she's already upset enough?"

"But that's why you need to ask her. She's already upset, for reasons only Yuna seems to know, and now she has to go to this huge party all by herself. She would probably feel so much better if she had someone to go with." Rikku explained, looking at him earnestly.

"I guess you're right. But only to keep her company."

"You should still tell her how you feel while you're there."

"Maybe…" Wakka knew she was right, he just didn't know if he could work up the nerve to tell Lulu.

* * *

Lulu and Yuna were slowly walking across the beach back to the inn. They had taken off their shoes and were walking close to the water's edge, watching each wave break softly on the shore.

"I really hope something good comes out of all this," Lulu said.

"I think it will work out well. I wasn't lying when I said that you two stand a good chance as a couple." Yuna reassured her. "If nothing else, I haven't thought about Tidus since we got here 

and I doubt I'll have much time to think about him tomorrow since Rikku will probably enlist my help in setting up you and Wakka again."

Lulu smiled a little at this. "That's good. The original idea was to help you with Tidus."

Suddenly, a huge grin spread over Yuna's face. "Do you know what really makes me think something really good is going to come out of this?"

Lulu looked over at her quizzically, wondering at the sudden change in her mood. "No, what?"

"Wakka's come looking for you to make sure you're ok."

"What?" Lulu looked up surprised and saw a person with unmistakable red hair coming down the beach towards them.

Yuna quickly slid her shoes back on. "I think I'm going to take the long way back to the inn." She said and cut across the sand dunes to their left and out of sight.

Lulu was suddenly very nervous. She hadn't planned out exactly what she was going to say or how she was going to act or anything. To give herself a moment to think, she sat down on the sand facing the ocean and waited for him to reach her. He walked much faster than she gave him credit for.

"Hey, Lu." Wakka greeted her and plopped down next to her. He thought she looked so beautiful sitting there with her arms wrapped around her knees and the bright stars lighting her face perfectly, he almost forgot to keep breathing.

"Good evening, Wakka." Lulu responded evenly. She was trying to keep from showing how his close proximity was affecting her. He was stretched out casually, leaning back on his elbows and 

so close that if she moved a little to her left she would be leaning against him with his arm wrapped around her. It was making it hard for her to think. Or notice what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I asked if you were ok. Lu, you're worrying me. It's not like you to get mad for no reason or to space out, ya?" Wakka said, letting a little worry show in his eyes.

Lulu blushed and looked down at her knees. "I'm fine, I swear. Earlier this evening, I had just misinterpreted what I saw and heard when I walked into Yuna's room. It was all just a misunderstanding, everything is fine now."

"And what about spacing out just now, that's not like you either."

"I'm just a little distracted is all." Lulu said. '_If only he knew it was him that's being distracting.'_

"Look, if it's the party that you're worried about, then we could go together, ya know? Just so you don' have to go alone."

Lulu smiled slightly. "That's very sweet Wakka, but I don't want you to go with me just because Yuna and Rikku forced you to."

"But I really do want to go with you. Yuna and Rikku encouraged me, but that only helped me realize that I really, really want to be with you." Wakka said, looking straight into Lulu's eyes.

Lulu's smile brightened considerably. "You're telling the truth?"

Wakka chuckled at that. "Yes, I'm telling the truth."

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

Satisfied, Lulu did what she had wanted to do for the last ten minutes and scooted closed to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm loosely around his waist. Wakka looked down at her in surprise before laying back all the way and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"So, does this mean you'll go with me?" Wakka asked.

Lulu smirked. "I'll think about it."

"Aw, common Lu…"

She chuckled at this. "Of course I'll go with you."

They lay there for awhile longer just taking in the ocean and the stars, just enjoying eachothers company. Lulu was nearly asleep when Rikku's voice coming from the other side of the beach broke the silence, "Come _on_ you guys, we need to eat dinner now!" Lulu rolled her eyes and Wakka laughed. They both stood up and walked hand in hand as they made their way back down the beach to where Rikku was impatiently waiting.

AN: That's the end of chapter 2. I know there wasn't a whole lot of interaction between Lulu and Wakka, but they'll basically be in the spotlight from now on. Unless Yuna and Rikku manage to sneak in again like they did in this chapter. I swear I only meant for them to be in the beginning, but they just wouldn't go away ;P


End file.
